Vinho tinto
by Mariana B. Cullen
Summary: Edward deixou Bella para a sua proteção.Mas ela nunca pode saber disso. Qual será a reação dos Cullen ao encontrarem 27 anos depois uma Bella feliz, mãe e casada? Pode um amor resnacer e ultrapassar o tempo, a aparência e a traição? -- N/A: Nada de Jacob!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"_Não esqueço nunca._

_Mas há poucas coisas de que eu me lembre desde que você partiu."_

- Vanessa, se você me mandar fazer respiração cachorrinho _de novo_, eu juro que quando eu chegar em casa eu vou te dar um soco com o gesso que eu vou por agora. É sério.

- Mãe, já te falei o quanto você é gentil? - ela falou, me fazendo rir. Vi Tom vindo na minha direção.

- Nessie, vou desligar. O enfermeiro tá chegando.

- É aquele que é gatinho? - ouvi antes de desligar. Segurei uma risada. Nessie era um perigo.

- Bom dia, Isa! Você de novo por aqui! - Tom sorriu pra mim enquanto pegava a gaze.

- Pois é... - suspirei, sem ter muito o que dizer realmente.

- Então... - ele falou, depois de um tempo enquanto grudava os pedaços de gesso por cima da gaze no meu braço - Como a Nessie anda? Vai bem?

Não conseguir resistir, soltando uma risadinha. Como eu disse, Nessie não perde uma.

- Vai muito bem. - falei, fingindo indiferença.

- Ela falou algo sobre... sei lá, assim... flores e tal...

Gargalhei, adorando ver Tom corar.

Foi um sentimento que poderia ser comparado à vingança, afinal, sempre que Tom me chamava de "quarentona bonitona" eu acabava por ganhar uma cor escarlate bem definida. Eu adorava aquele garoto.

- Não acha que é muito_ velho_ pra ela, Tom? – provoquei, fingindo seriedade. Thomas me deu língua.

- Nem vem que não tem, Isa! O John é 12 anos mais velho que você que eu sei.

Revirei os olhos.

- De qualquer modo, não vou me intrometer na vida pessoal da minha filha, Tom.

Ele bufou, agora me encarando.

- Isa... – falou, como se eu fosse algum tipo de retardada - Eu sei muito bem que vocês falam tudo uma pra outra.

- Talvez. Mas isso não significa que eu vou ficar dando detalhes pessoais da Nessie pra você. - falei suave. Tom fez aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado que eu tanto odiava, acendendo aquele sentimento que eu detestava ter. Me lembrava uma certa baixinha de cabelos espetados. Minha respiração descompassou por um segundo, mas eu me segurei.

Derrotada, eu suspirei dramaticamente.

- Abre a minha bolsa e pegue no meu celular o número dela, Tom.

- Yey! - ele falou feito uma criança. Quase o pude ver dando pulinhos. Quando terminou de fazer meu gesso, deu aquele sorriso amarelo que eu sabia que não significava coisa boa.

- Bonitona, - começou, me fazendo abaixar a cabeça pra esconder meu rosto corado entre os cabelos - Eu não preciso nem repetir as precauções, certo? Não molhar o gesso, não mexer muito o braço... Enfim, acho que você já decorou.

Segurei o impulso de lhe dar língua.

- Vai logo pegar o número do celular da Vanessa e não me amole, Tom.

E como um jato ele estava revirando minha bolsa, procurando meu telefone.

Fechei os olhos, cansada. Só de pensar que eu ainda tinha que preparar o jantar com esse gesso...

Mas eu bem que não podia reclamar da minha vida _agora_. Meu peito latejou ao lembrar-se do estado deplorável que John me encontrou.

Como ele podia ter pensado em gostar de mim, em primeiro lugar?

Eu estava tão quebrada... ele foi minha luz no fim do túnel.

E eu agradeço todos os dias por tê-lo ao meu lado. John Morris não é o grande amor que toda garotinha sonha em ter, mas eu sabia que eu o amava, de verdade.

Sorri ao perceber que ele tinha sido meu príncipe do cavalo branco, me salvando da prisão da torre da madrasta má. Mas nesse caso a 'prisão da torre da madrasta má', eram meus sentimentos e lembranças que me sufocavam.

- Isa, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu falei?

- Oh, não. Desculpe, Tom. Estava presa aqui nos meus pensamentos. Pode repetir?

- Pensamentos pecaminosos dentro de um hospital? Tsc, tsc. - ele falou, me fazendo ficar vermelha.

- Você sabe muito bem que...

- Tá, tá. - ele me cortou. Deus, eu estava dando muita intimidade pra esse garoto. - Enfim, você soube da família bem bizarra que chegou a cidade ontem?

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Não... - murmurei. Essa Nessie iria adorar saber. - Fale mais.

- Então... eles são sete. Pelo o que eu vi, os pais são bem jovens para terem todos aqueles filhos adolescentes - meu coração pulou dentro do peito. - Eles são muito... cara, não tem palavras para descrevê-los. A mãe é... maravilhosa. E as filhas... são lindíssimas, e pelo que eu entendi estão todas comprometidas. É, eu sei, um saco. - Thomas soltou um muxoxo. Me senti empalidecer - Já dos caras, pelo visto só um deles está solteiro. - meu coração falhou uma batida. - O pai deles é médico, sabia? Já está de plantão. E... - o cortei.

- Aq-aqui? Agora? - consegui sussurrar.

- É, né! - ele então me encarou. - Isa? Isa, seus lábios estão roxos!

- E-eu... - me senti gotejar. Passei minha mão trêmula na testa. - E-eu preci-ciso sair daqui-i, Tom, ago... _agora_.

- Eu não vou te deixar sair daqui desse jeito, de maneira alguma, Isa! - falou, segurando meu braço.

- TOM! EU _PRECISO _SAIR DAQUI! - berrei, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

- Isa! – ele berrou antes de eu cair no chão. Minha última imagem antes de apagar, foi a de um homem loiro e extremamente pálido, que atravessava a porta aberta do meu quarto, correndo...

_Em minha direção._

---

**N/a:** Palavras de Betina Black - "_Mari, você vai __ter__ que me deixar betar essa fic. E eu __não aceito__ um não como resposta!_". Depois dessa a gente até se sente confiante né? ASIOHSIOHASIOSAH XD

E até que pra um prólogo foi grandizinho, hãh? :D

Mas eaí, o que acharam da minha nova loucura? *u*

Como vocês podem perceber, a Bella _é_ feliz. E antes que perguntem se a Nessie é filha do Edward eu já falo que NÃO. Tanto que o nome da menina é_ Vanessa._ Ela é filha de John Morris, marido da Bella. Também perceberam que chamam ela de Isa, né? :)

Agora, um aviso muito importante – eu estou com algumas amigas que tiveram suas fics **plagiadas **aqui no Twilightfics para outras comunidades de fanfics e vice-versa. Eu já venho _alertar _meu pai é advogado especialista em **quebra de direitos autorais.** Portanto, se algum _espertinho/espertinha _pegar alguma obra minha sem AUTORIZAÇÃO, pode se considerar pronto para ser processado. Lembrem que todos os computadores tem IP's, e até EU sei como localizar um. Só avisando.

Enfim, COMENTEM E** VOTEM **que o capítulo 1 já tá prontoo! :D

Mil beijemmets,

mari.

**N/b:** O que dizer? Sou a beta *joga o cabelo*

Vou ler primeiro que todo mundo. (Sim, eu gosto de fazer inveja ás vezes...)

Não preciso nem dizer que o prólogo está um máximo e que a fic vai ser estupenda, isso é mais claro que água :D

Essa daqui é, com certeza, o meu bebê adotivo. *-*

E se _algum filho duma mãe_ ousar copiar, vai ter que se ver com a minha mãe, _que é __juíza__, dica. _Eu já fui plagiada uma vez, e garanto que quem fez isso comigo se arrepende até hoje. _OUTRA_ dica ;]

Mordidas geladas,

Betina (é claro que a Black... XD)


	2. Ódio

- Eu acho que ela está acordando... - a voz de Henry foi a primeira coisa que adentrou os meus tímpanos antes de eu tentar separar minhas pálpebras. Meus olhos foram abertos com relutância, já que a luz me cegou por alguns instantes.

- Feliz aniversário, _mamãe_! – escutei, enquanto sentia o peso de JJ cair em um baque surdo sobre o meu corpo. Um som parecido com um engasgo saiu pela minha boca em resposta.

- Você vai é acabar matando ela! - ouvi Vanessa resmungar, tirando _John Junior_ de cima de mim. Com a vista cerrada, ainda pude vê-lo mandar língua para Nessie - Feliz aniversário. - minha filha desejou.

- Hmm... - consegui murmurar, fingindo estar no mínimo um pouco animada, o que não parece ter enganado John à julgar pela careta que o mesmo fez. Mordi o lábio enquanto via Henry sorrir feliz ao vir se aproximando da cama com seu andar destrambelhado, uma bandeja de café-da-manhã nas mãos - a única coisa que eu permitia minha família a me dar no meu aniversário. A questão era que eu não conseguia pensar em aniversário em instante algum.

Eu olhava para todos os lados, assustada, como se alguém sempre estivesse me observando. Passei a mão na testa, descobrindo que eu já estava suando frio novamente. Sentia minhas pernas cobertas pelo cobertor, completamente moles, como se fossem gelatina - era como se elas quisessem que eu não saísse nunca mais de casa. Algo que eu já estava considerando cabível devido ao meu estado físico e principalmente mental. Eu queria dormir e não acordar nunca mais.

- Você vai deixar cair... - Vanessa implicou cantarolando, recebendo olhares mortíferos em resposta. Me sentei do jeito que podia no colchão, desajeitada não só por natureza, mas também pelo fato de estar com o braço direito engessado. Henry pôs a bandeja no meu colo e deu um sorriso radiante que fez meu coração descompassar - lembrava muito o do pai.

- Parabéns, mãe. - falou, me dando um beijo na bochecha, os cabelos negros me fazendo cócegas no pescoço.

- Feliz aniversário, _mel_. - John murmurou, assim que Henry se afastou, se aproximando e dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Suspirei chateada, ajeitando minha juba - digo, cabelo. A sensação vazia no meu peito que me acompanhou por tantos anos se intensificava sempre no meu aniversário, e agora que eu sabia que os Cullen - meus batimentos aumentaram freneticamente no peito, chegando a me deixar sem ar - moravam na mesma cidade que eu... Sentia uma vontade descontrolavel de chorar.

Engoli seco, esfregando os olhos que ameaçavam arder. Fazia tantos anos que eu não chorava que se eu começasse a chorar agora, eu sabia que não conseguiria parar tão cedo. Observei meus dedos trêmulos ao imaginar os _meus_ alunos novos. A conversa com Carlisle ainda rodava na minha mente, me fazendo ter calafrios e tendo que me segurar para não ter um espasmo de dor. Como eu me segurei para não chorar na frente daquele homem. Como eu me segurei para não chorar depois, sozinha em meu quarto. O fato era que, a fraca Isabella Swan não existia mais. Muito menos a também frágil Isabella Black. As duas desapareceram naquela noite fatídica, a noite que teria sido a da minha morte. Se não fosse por John...

- Uma hora você vai ter que me contar _o que mais_ há de errado, sabe. - meu marido murmurou baixinho no meu ouvido, fingindo estar me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Não... não há nada de errado. - falei, minha voz tremendo.

- Não quer ligar pra escola e pedir mais um dia de folga, mãe? - Vanessa sugeriu.

_Tentador. _Muito tentador.

Por um segundo cogitei essa possibilidade - pedir mais um dia de licença.

Mas ao pensar em mim mesma sozinha nessa casa, enfrentando os fantasmas do passado fez meu estômago embrulhar e minha cabeça girar. Mas a questão era, se eu fosse à escola, eu não estaria encarando os fantasmas do passado, e sim, eles próprios, em "carne e osso".

Eu não podia fugir - por mais que meu lado do "Leão do Mágico de Oz" gritasse por isso. Eu deveria ter dignidade, mostrar à todos eles que eu consegui sobreviver sem eles.

Mas porque isso parecia ser tão incrivelmente difícil? E tão, mas tão doloroso?

Sem contar com a parcela acusatória que eu tinha sobre eles. Afinal, Jake... Jake estava _morto_. Meu peito se reprimiu, em um quase-espasmo de dor.

- Terra para Isabella... - JJ falou, me encarando com a inocência de seu olhar infantil, me fazendo esquecer por um instante dos problemas e... sorrir.

Fitei os orbes azuis da_ minha criança_ que veio de forma tão inesperada. _John Junior_ fora uma surpresa para todos nós. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que eu havia recebido a notícia de que estava grávida de meu terceiro filho - mas já se passaram quase sete anos.

Foi então que eu percebi.

O tempo havia passado.

Os anos tinham passado.

E eu sobrevivi. Eu fui _feliz. _Sem os Cullen.

Sem _ele_.

- Mel? - John perguntou, me tirando dos meus devaneios enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha.

- Não, filha. - murmurei - Eu não vou pedir licença pra hoje.

*******

Vi meus dedos trêmulos se apertarem ainda mais contra o volante, em uma tentativa patética de me acalmar. Respirei fundo, sentindo o ar invadir meus pulmões com dificuldade enquanto via JJ me encarar com aquela cara de "você não me engana" pelo retrovisor.

- Mamãe, - ele começou, piscando muito enquanto falava - porque você está branca feito leite? - um pequeno riso feito inevitável.

- Branca feito leite, amor? - murmurei, tentando soar calma - Isso não é muito difícil pra mim, sabe. Eu sou bem branquela.

- Mas você está branquela demais hoje, mãe. - insistiu, me fazendo suspirar.

- Fica quieto, JJ. - Henry me salvou, fingindo estar bravo enquanto o encarava - Deixa a mamãe.

- _Chato. - _ele murmurou de volta, fazendo Nessie que anteriormente tinha uma carranca no rosto, sorrir.

- Nós concordamos com essa, muleque. - ela falou, arrancando de JJ um sorriso de covinhas adoráveis e de Henry um bufo impaciente. Respirei rápido quando encontrei uma vaga.

Porque eu tinha que achar a vaga tão rápido? Podia ter demorado mais um _pouquinho._.. Umas duas ou três horas talvez...

Vanessa arqueou então as sobrancelhas.

- Você não vai dizer nada? - perguntou - Eu digo, brigar comigo, reclamar ou falar "pare de implicar com o seu irmão, Nessie". - disse a última frase com uma imitação muito fajuta da minha voz. Ignorei.

Como eu estava sem paciência ou muito menos com atenção o suficiente para estacionar o carro de ré, me posicionei para estacionar de frente mesmo. Percebendo que Vanessa ainda esperava uma resposta, inspirei o ar de modo forte, para que ele não me faltasse ao soltar a palavra.

- Não. - espero que tenha soado mais seguro do que soou para mim.

- Você está esquisita. - JJ murmurou.

- Não estou.

- Desde o acidente no hospital. - Vanessa completou.

- Não estou. - repeti.

- Será que ela bateu a cabeça com muita força? - JJ indagou, fazendo Nessie cerrar os olhos, como se me analisasse.

- Não! - insisti.

- Boa teoria!

- CALEM A BOCA! - Henry berrou, me dando um susto e me fazendo acelerar o carro sem querer. Por cerca de dois mílimetros, eu não bati na BMW preta da vaga da frente, chamando a atenção do estacionamento inteiro.

- Pelo menos você estacionou rápido. - falou meu primogênito, me lançando um sorriso amarelo e um sinal positivo. O encarei brava, esquecendo por um segundo os problemas que eu teria que enfrentar mais tarde.

Mas foi só um segundo. Porque no instante seguinte, uma menina _estonteante como uma fada_ batia na nossa janela, fazendo meu coração bater contra meu peito com a força de uma bigorna.

O ar me faltou e eu quase desabei ali mesmo no banco quando _Alice_ me encarou abertamente, enquanto Henry abaixava o vidro para falar com ela. O dourado de seus olhos me lembrou em um segundo tudo aquilo que eu lutei para esquecer durante anos.

Foi como um portal para o passado.

Frases, imagens, vozes que eu tentei guardar a sete chaves no meu cérebro pareciam voltar em um átimo enquanto eu ficava petrificada em minha dor, somente fitando os lábios daquela que foi minha melhor amiga começarem a abrir para falar algo.

- Ei, vocês estão bem?

Todos me fitaram, esperando que eu respondesse, mas a minha voz havia sumido. Podia sentir o meu sangue bombear rápido nas veias, a escuridão querendo me capturar. Mas eu me segurei. Eu não podia desmaiar, não agora que eu estava ali.

Mas eu nem ao mesmo não sentia meus dedos.

- Es...estamos. - Henry falou, vendo que eu não respondia nada. Ele então franziu o nariz discretamente, fazendo uma leve careta.

- Isso é um alívio! - _ela _respondeu a ele, mas sem parar de me olhar - O carro da frente é o meu e da minha família. Vocês nos deram um susto, sabe. - disse, a expressão alegre de sempre. Mas seu sorriso não chegava à seus olhos, que demonstravam preocupação.

- É disso que eu estou falando! Olha a cara dela! - JJ falou, se agachando e dando um tapinha no meu ombro - Mamãe... – terminou, estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto, como se para me acordar.

- Porque não vão indo na frente? - sugeri, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do volante. Henry me encarou indagador e a única coisa que eu consegui foi assentir com a cabeça. Um minuto mais tarde, os meus três filhos estavam fora do automóvel e a fadinha morena que eu tanto senti falta estava parada em frente à minha porta.

- O tempo lhe fez muito bem, Bella. - falou em um tom baixo.

Eu finquei minhas unhas nos bancos de couro, quase os furando. Alice continuava com seus eternos 17 anos, quem era ela para me dizer que eu estava_ muito bem_?

Assim como em Carlisle, a reação inicial fora esquecida por mim, transformando tudo da _água pro vinho_. A saudade e a dor haviam virado o mais puro _ódio_. Eu quase podia sentir as faíscas saírem dos meus olhos, querendo atravessar a estátua da menina à minha frente.

- Eu... eu senti sua falta. - Alice disse diante de meu silêncio, me fazendo erguer a vista para encará-la finalmente. Seu olhar parecia embaçado por lágrimas que nunca poderiam ser capazes de serem derramadas, um quase-beicinho era feito. Uma expressão muito cortante que fez meu coração descompassar por um segundo. Somente um. Porque minha consciência atenuou a realidade, trazendo a carranca em meu rosto de volta.

Sem mais aguentar olhar o seu rosto cínico, peguei minha bolsa e bati a porta do carro com força, evitando olhar a BMW da vaga da frente. Dei a volta no automóvel e caminhei até a porta do colégio, mas sem antes soltar palavras afiadas como adagas.

_- Pois então continue sentindo._

--

**N/a: **Heroooooooooou pípou!

Primeiramente, eu queria dizer, MUITO OBRIGADA.

Eu fiquei MUITOMUITOMUITO feliz pelas reviews, gente! Eu realmente espero que vocês continuem mandando, porque me dá muita mais vontade de escrever mais!

Peço desculpas também pela demora, mas é que eu tenho outras fics, que eu estarei postando em breve aqui no FF, beleeeuza? :D

Quanto ao capítulo, não fiquem bravos com a Bella, tadinha!  
Eu faria a mesma coisa *modo vingativa on*.

De qualquer forma, review me! :D

Muitos beijaslices,

mari :D

**N/b: **Uma palavra: MUITO MARA!

Ok, foram _duas. _

Mas essa é a verdade, o capítulo ficou ÓTIMO DEMAIS! *-*

A Bella subiu no meu conceito com o que disse pra Alice, _bemfeitopraela!_

Ninguém me tira da cabeça que os Cullen podiam ter feito algo para, pelo menos, ficarem em Forks sem o Edward. Pra mim, eles aceitaram a decisão daquele – na época – _mongol _muito rápido.

Fracos, isso que eles foram.

E tenho dito!

Agora... **Quando chega o próximo capítulo?**

Que, da licença, eu vou ler primeiro. Podem morrer de inveja agora, eu deixo ;)

Mil mordidas, humanitas.

Betina Black, **ou simplesmente B**.


End file.
